How can I say I love you?
by Queen Hiyllia
Summary: Ravio has a crush on Hilda, but so dose Yuga. Ravio Is to scared to tell Hilda he likes her and show her what Yuga would do to her. Then Link asks him to help him on a book report. Soon Link and his friend learn about Ravio's crush. Can his new friends help Ravio get Hilda or fail their new friend? Read to find out.;)
1. Chapter 1

How can I say I love you?

Chapter 1-why can't she notice me?

 _Ravio's POV_

"Are you okay Sheerow?" I asked the whimpering bundle of feathers in my hands.

The bundle,that was my pet bird, stood shakily and let out a small angry chirp.

"Jeez,how was I suppose to know that he would try and attack you." I told the pouting bird,"I did tell him about the renting policy."

Sheerow turned his back to me and continued to pout.

I sighed and sat down,"we agreed on three days, not a minute over."

I rolled my eyes and took out a small locket when Sheerow didn't respond. The locket was a charcoal color with with the upsidedown triforce. I opened the locket to see two slightly cracked mirrors. From the mirrors I could see a boy with black hair and bright green eyes. He wore a purple hoody that had a green rupee on it and black jeans. Purple hi-top shoes sat on his feet and a blue and black scarf laid on his shoulders.

I smiled at my reflection and closed the locket with a snap. I then stood and looked around. I was in an alley behind mirror highschool, right where I wanted to be. I walked to a series of abandoned lockers and began to count. Once I got to the eleventh locker I stopped and put in the combination 11-36-9, and swung it open.

Inside there was a bag of money and a bag of oddity's that I sell or rent. I pulled out a small old painting of a princess, then placed it in the second bag.

I closed the locker door as the bell rang.

"OK stop pouting," I told sheerow as I pick him up and put him in my hoody,"We have to go."

* * *

A few minutes later I was sitting in my hylian literature class. I sat at my desk in the back corner watching everyone in the class. Four people in particular stood out, Link the mute of the class that's forced the whole school to learn sign langue, Zelda one of the cheerleaders at school, Yuga the jock every girl fawns over, and Hilda my crush.

I looked at Hida. Hilda had black hair, red eyes and, tan skin. She wore a black hoody with the lowrule symbol and tight black ripped jeans. Lowrule earrings sat in her pointy ears and black heeled boots.

Hilda was talking to Zelda who looked a lot like Hilda. Zelda had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale tan skin. She wore a hot pink blouse and white leggings. She had hyrule earrings in her pointy ears and knee high brown boots. Without knowing them, someone would say they where twins because their build was almost the same.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a burly tall figure creeping to Hilda. The figure got behind Hilda when a black heeled boot hit the figure in the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" The figure complained lowering its hood. The figure was to nobody's surprise, Yuga. Yuga had black eyes,red cornrows tied in a ponytail,and strange white skin. He wore a purple rain jacket with a multicolor jersey and baggy blue seat pants.

A childish giggle sounded from the other side of the classroom.

"Do you want me to throw this across the room at you?" Hilda asked,turning around with raised eyebrows.

The source of the giggling, Link, beckoned for her to do it. Link had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes,and pale tan skin like Zelda. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt under a green short sleeve button up shirt. He had baggy ripped up blue jeans and a green and yellow baseball cap sat on his golden mane. Green converse hi-tops sat on his feet

Hilda frowned and chucked the boot at him. Much to Hilda's anger Link caught the boot with ease. He then tossed it back to her. Hilda opened her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by someone who just walked in.

"Hey kid!"

An older boy walked in to the class with an angry look on his face.

"Hi, Osfala." I muttered uneasy of all the attention on me.

"What gives man?!" Osfala asked not very happy," Your dumb bird took the picture!"

I awkwardly shifted in my seat," you rented it for three days. It has been five days,your lucky I'm not charging you more rupees."

"Can I buy the picture?" Osfala asked.

"It's price," I told him,"you might not have enough rupees."

"I got plenty tell me the price." Osfala growled pulling out his wallet.

"800 rupees." I sighed.

"WHAT?!"

"800 rupees."

"WHY IS IT SO MUCH?!"

"Because it is a special piece of history. I found it in one of the ruins of Hyrule." I stated

"THAT IS THE DUMBEST TH-"

A black heeled boot hit Osfala in the back of the head.

"What th-"

Hilda walked over and grabbed her boot.

"Bye," was all she said before she shove him out of the classroom.

After Osfala was out Hilda walked back to her friends spinning her boot.

"So do you have a shop or something?" Yuga asked me.

"Hu? Oh, yes." I replied.

"What do you sale?"

"Paintings,medals,jewels," I told him.

"Jewels?" Zelda said making me jump.

"Yha jewels,jewelry." I muttered.

"What kind of jewelry?" Yuga asked.

"You know,necklaces, rings,lockets,"

"Lockets?" Yuga said.

"Like this." I told him walking over to him.

I pulled out my locket with the lowrule symbol on it.

"Do you have another one I can buy?" Yuga asked suddenly.

I put the locket back in my pocket and willed my face into a neutral expression, "No this is a one of a kind and its not for sell."

I hurried back to my seat once the teacher walked in.

"Hilda please put your shoes back on and sit." The teacher, mr. Sahasrahla said,"you to Yuga,Zelda."

Everyone settled down and Hilda put her boots back on. I sighed and looked at Hilda. I knew why Yuga asked if he could buy my locket,the look on Hilda's face.

Hilda loves any and everything about lowrule. That's why a look of longing appeared on her face when I pulled it out.

"Okay," Mr. Sahasrahla said in a fake cheery voice,"time to learn about your new major grade protect."

A collection of groans echoed through the class.

"OK be quite." He sighed," You will be reading the hero's story and writing a five page book report. Pairs only. I don't care if you do study groups after school but y'all can't have the same thing. Find your partners. "

My classmates stood up and started to claim each other while I sat I my seat thinking about how I could get out of the partner part of the project. I sighed and pulled Sheerow out of my hoody. I stroked the top of his feathery head and thought. Suddenly some one tapped on my shoulder. I jumped and his Sheerow in my sleeve. I looked up to see Link standing behind me.

"Do you want to be my partner?" He signed with a smile.

"Uh, sure." I replied.

Link grinned and grabbed my arm. He shook Sheerow out of my sleeve making me pull my arm out of his grasp and grab Sheerow. I looked up to see the whole class starring at me.

"Did, do you have a bird in your jacket?" Yuga asked with a disgusted look.

"I,uh I," rambled looking at everyone.

When my eyes settled on Hilda my face went bright red. She had a confused and slightly disturbed look on her face. Then I saw Yuga's arm around her.

"I have to go!" I shouted suddenly as I ran out.

Tears threatened to fall as I sprinted to the back ally where my shop was. Once I got there I climb atop the closed empty dumpster. Suddenly I couldn't hold back the tears. The looks they were giving me, Yuga's arm around her, they made me cry,and that made me ashamed. Sheerow climb out of my hoody as I pulled my knees in close and buried my head in my arms. He laid his feathery head on my foot as I cried.

"How can't she see all he will do is hurt her?" I muttered through my tears.

* * *

 **Sweet sweet drama. Don't you love it. I feel like this was a good start let's see if it get better. Please,please review. I love reading y'all comments so please review,thanks!**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Queen Hiyllia ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

How can I say I love you?

Chapter 2-is trust an option?

 _Ravio POV_

I looked up,sleep dragging at my eyes. Confusion clouded my mind as is stared at my surroundings. I was at my little shop behind the school and the sky was gray. I sat on the dumpster trying to remember why I was there,then it hit me like a brick.

 _Link shook Sheerow out of my sleeve. I ripped my arm out of his grasp to catch Sheerow. When I looked up,the whole class was starring at me._

 _"Did, do you have a bird in your jacket?" Yuga asked with a disgusted look._

 _"I,uh I," rambled looking at everyone._

 _When my eyes settled on Hilda my face went bright red. She had a confused and slightly disturbed look on her face. Then I saw Yuga's arm around her._

My face fell as I remembered his arm around her. Suddenly I heard footsteps from inside the school. I dove behind the lockers in panic. The back of one of the lockers was ripped off so I climb in it. The locker had a bunny hood hanging from a hook and a pair of binoculars stuck in the door. I put on the hood and looked through the binoculars. What I saw made me gasp in surprise.

Though the binoculars I could see Hilda,Link,and Zelda in the ally. I watch Hilda say something to the others and picked up a ruler. She walked over to the lockers and stuck the ruler in it,then she move to the next one and did the same thing. Soon she was right in front of me and she shoved the ruler in the locker. It hit my knee making me gasp in surprise.

"He's in here,I'm done bye." Hilda said walking away.

I pulled off the hood and hung it up. I then turned to the side and put my head an my knees.

Someone banged on the door making me jump.

"Move," a voice, most likely Zelda,said," the combo is the same for all of them,"

* * *

 **Ok I'm not going to finish this until one person reviews. Tell me if this is good because only sixteen people have viewed this in two weeks. I want to know if I should continue this. I have a lot of ideas for this but nobody seems to like it.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Queen Hiyllia**


	3. Chapter 2 fin

How can I say I love you?

Chapter 2-is trust an option?

 _Ravio POV_

I looked up,sleep dragging at my eyes. Confusion clouded my mind as is stared at my surroundings. I was at my little shop behind the school and the sky was gray. I sat on the dumpster trying to remember why I was there,then it hit me like a brick.

 _Link shook Sheerow out of my sleeve so I ripped my arm out of his grasp to catch Sheerow. When I looked up,the whole class was starring at me._

 _"Did, do you have a bird in your jacket?" Yuga asked with a disgusted look._

 _"I,uh I," I rambled looking at everyone._

 _When my eyes settled on Hilda my face went bright red. She had a confused and slightly disturbed look on her face. Then I saw Yuga's arm around her._

My face fell as I remembered his arm around her. Suddenly I heard footsteps from inside the school. I dove behind the lockers in panic. The back of one of the lockers was ripped off so I climb in it. The locker had a bunny hood hanging from a hook and a pair of binoculars stuck in the door. I put on the hood and looked through the binoculars. What I saw made me gasp in surprise.

Though the binoculars I could see Hilda,Link,and Zelda in the ally. I watch Hilda say something to the others and picked up a ruler. She walked over to the lockers and stuck the ruler in it,then she move to the next one and did the same thing. Soon she was right in front of me and she shoved the ruler in the locker. It hit my knee making me gasp in surprise.

"He's in here,I'm done bye." Hilda said walking away.

I pulled off the hood and hung it up. I then turned to the side and put my head an my knees.

Someone banged on the door making me jump.

"Move," a voice, most likely Zelda,said," the combo is the same for all of them,"

She put in the combination and started to pull open the door, but I reached over and held it close from the inside.

"What the-" Zelda started.

She suddenly banged on the door again. I inched closer to the binoculars as I held the door close.

"Ravio! Open the damn door!" Zelda sighed after a few minutes of banging.

When I did not open the door, Zelda sighed and said," Just leave him a note."

I heard their footsteps leave and waited a few more minutes before leaving the locker via the hole in the back. I walked around to the front of the lockers. My bag sat in front of the lockers and a note was on top of it. I picked up the note and read it.

 _Ravio,_

 _Hilda, Yuga, yuga's partner, Zelda, and I are going to the mirror library to work on our project._

 _We are going to start at nine AM. Please get here at eight AM though. Zelda and I want to talk to you._

 _Thanks,_

 _Link._

* * *

I woke up in my small closet like bedroom and looked at my alarm clock to see the time was 7:37. Groaning I got out out of my bed and got dress. I put on a pair of ripped black jeans and a purple sweater. I grabbed my scarf and locket before walking out. My drunk father laid past out on the tiny arm couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. I put a note on the mini frige to tell my father where I was going and quietly walk out the door to my apartment. Once I was out and the door was closed I put on the locket and scarf. As I walked down the stairs to the front, I whistled for Sheerow. Sheerow landed on my shoulder and I grabbed my purple sport bike that I kept chained to the bike rack in front of the apartment complex.

I jumped on my bike and started to pedal away. I biked to the library while thinking what Link and Zelda possible wanted to talk about. As I reached the parking lot of the library I could see Link and Zelda waiting for, I presume, me.

 _here goes nothing,_ I thought.

* * *

 **So i get this is just a small add on to the last chapter, but this is the finished version of the other one, sooo...**

 **right. sorry about the wait;/**

 **please don't be mad. i'm in high school, and with the S.T.A.R.R test going on i haven't had time to work on this. i wont make any promises, but i'll try to get this to you sooner.**

 **in other news, my birthday is next Saturday, ya whoo.**

 **please review,**

 **love y'all,**

 **Queen Hyillia.**


	4. Chapter 3

How can i say i love you

Chapter 3

Ravio's POV

I sighed and climb off my bike. After i attached it to the bike rack with a chain, i climb the stone steps to met Link and Zelda.

"Hey."

Zelda and Link raised their hand in greeting and turned to walk down the steps. I sighed and followed them. We walked until we reached a tree covered park then we settled on a bench.

Zelda turned to me and said," Link has a question."

I turned to link with raised eyebrows.

"I wanted to know why you ran off when you looked at Hilda." Link signed.

" i was scared what the teacher would say." i answer, looking away in fear that they would see through the lie.

" Stop lying."

I looked at zelda with an exaggerated look.

"Do you fancy her?"

I looked at Link with the same look i gave Zelda, except this time i felt my face grow red.

"Ohhh…" Zelda whispered with a silly grin.

Zelda and Link shared a mischievous look that made my heart sink to my gut and then looked back at me.

" you know, we could help you get with her." Zelda said.

"Plus, your much better for her then Yuga." Link signed.

I looked at both of them and then said," Fine. what do you suggest?"

* * *

A while later Link, Zelda, and I made it back to the library. Hilda and the others where waiting on the steps where Link and Zelda originally waited for me. The three of us climb up to the others.

"Hey guys." Zelda said cheery.

Hilda smiled at her and turned into the library. The others followed and I brought up the rear. We found a big table and settled around it and incidentally Link and Zelda cornered me into sitting by Hilda.

"So," Yuga started. " what are we supposed to do again? "

"A report on the hero's story." Zelda answered twirling a pencil that appeared almost magically in her hands.

We all looked at each other and Link raised his hands.

" _we should split our jobs._ " He signed. " _Why don't me and Zelda look at the computers, Yuga a_ _nd his partner look in the text books, and Ravio and Hilda search the history books?_ "

"Sounds good to me." Zelda agreed and the others echoed.

Hilda and I stood up and walked to the history section.

"The hero's story..."

I looked at hilda to see her muttering the topic under her breath. Today she was wearing a purple jersey and a black miniskirt. She had her hair back in a ponytail and wore her black heeled shoes.

"What?"

I jumped, Hilda noticed me looking at her. I shook my head and a book caught my eyes. It was green and good and looked rather old. In peeling good letters, the words _The hero's story,_ could be seen. I stopped Hilda and leaned over her to grab the book. Once I pulled it out I moved back and grinned at her. The grin slide off my face almost immediately once I looked at her face.

Hilda was pressed against the bookshelf, face bright red, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open in surprise at my sudden move.

I backed away feeling heat flush to my face and said, "uhmm...I...I found a b-book on the, uh, the story...of The...yu'know h-hero."

Hilda was still staring at me when Sheerow popped out of my sweater and gave me a sharp tap on my head. I dropped the book on my foot (which kind of hurt.) and grabbed sheerow.

I tucked him into my sweater but he popped back out, chirped a bit and flew out the door. I turned to run after him but stopped and gave Hilda the book before following Sheerow.

* * *

 **oh what will happen? Phase 1 of Link's plan has began but Sheerow has messed it up for some reason. Ok, so I set up a poll on my profile about Champions highschool. If you read, and liked it, then check it out. This time I updated in a reasonable time so yay! Please review.**

 **Love y'all**

 **Queen Hiyllia**


	5. Chapter 4

How can I say I love you?

Chapter 4

 _Ravio's POV_

I ran after Sheerow, stumbling and pushing people out of my way.

"Why did he have to chose now to run off?" I muttered under my breath angrily.

Sheerow lead me to the school and around to my shop. The sight that greeted me was not one i wanted or expected.

A hooded boy, maybe as old as me, stood in front of my lockers with a nailed bat. The locker i stored my stuff (my money and sells) in sat in pieces. The door hung on one hinge with a large chunk broken on the ground. My bag containing my sells laid on the ground, torn open and items scattered and broken on the ground like it was frantically searched through. My money bag was in the boys hand, which he dropped once he saw me.

"HEY!"

My yell surprised the boy, making him jump and scamper away. I turned and ran after him, blood pulsing at my temple as the adrenaline shot through me.

Suddenly the boy stopped and turned to face me. I skidded to a stop and fell promptly on my backside. The boy took this to his advantage and ran off.

Growling, i stood up and dusted my clothes off. I turned and walked back to my shop. Once i was there I grabbed the money bag the thief dropped. I opened it up and sighed in relief to see it all in there. I then picked up the ripped bag and set my money bag down. Sitting down, I started to mend my shop, piece by piece.

* * *

A few hours later, everything was mended and in a new locker. I started to walk back to the library with Sheerow in my sweater. It took about ten minutes to get there and once i was there, i headed to my bike. I unlocked my bike and climbed on it without a glance.

"RAVIO!"

With a sigh i turned and looked who was calling my name, then i saw Hilda jog to me.

"Hi." i said lamely.

"Hey," She gasped. "Can we walk home together? Everyone left me when you ran off."

"O-oh. Uh… sure." i muttered sheepishly. "Sorry about running off."

"It's cool." she laughed as they walked off.

We walked down the main street. We walked down to the crossroad at the middle of the town. I started to walk down the road parallel to the train track as Hilda started to walk down the road directly opposite to me.

"Oh!" Hilda exclaimed. "You live over… there?"

"Yha," i started looking at her. "But i can still walk with you."

Hilda smiled as i turned to her.

"It's not like he'll notice if i'm there or not anyways." I muttered to myself.

If Hilda had heard me, she didn't show it. Instead, we walked down Lorule Castle boulevard and Hilda laughed at my reaction to the rather large houses.

"Who would need a house that big?" I asked.

"It's a way to flexes your money." Hilda replied as they reached the biggest house.

"Who lives there?" I asked.

"Me." Hilda sighed, "my parents are really into the whole flex your money thing."

"Wow." I laughed. " I don't blame them."

"Why?"

"Because if I had money, I would buy a big house too."

Hilda laughed and bid me goodbye before she started to her house and i turned to walk to mine. I sighed and thought of the walk with a dreamy smile on my face.

"God, what happened?"

I jumped as my mind snapped out of the memory. Link and Zelda stood in front of me, the latter with a disapproving smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a step back in surprise.

"You ran off!" Zelda groaned. "You left her and never came back like an idiot."

" s-sorry. Someone broken in to my shop. " I replied.

" _It don't matter._ " Link interrupted. " _she walked home with him, so we can start phase two._ "

"Phase two?!"

Zelda grabbed my arm and dragged me down the street while saying, "how 'bout we full you in."

something about their wild grins made my body fill with dread. There was no way I could trust these two idiots, could I?

* * *

 **Hello again! I can't remember the last time I made a new chapter, so... Here ya go!**

 **I feel rather happy . Oh well ;)**

 **Please review and all that stuff.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Queen Hiyllia.**


	6. Chapter 5

How can I say I love you?

Chapter 5

 _Ravio's POV_

 _Why am I awake?_

I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep but it felt as if my mind was at full steam.

 _Fine. I'll just get a drink and go back to bed._

I rolled over, sleep pulling on my eyelids as I looked at my clock. The clock read 2:27, but my eyes soon settled on a dark figure riffing through my bag. My eyes opened a little wider when my eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw the person that ransacked my shop.

"Hey!" I yelled jumping up and stumbling on my stiff legs.

The theif turned to me and pulled something out of his pocket. Then my father came stumbling into my room and fumbled with the light before it clicked on. We stood in silence for a few seconds before the theif turned and barreled through my window. My dad stumbled over to the now broken window as I grabbed my bag. I pulled out my binder and research folder then all of my books but nothing was gone.

"What did 'e take, Ravio?" My dad asked.

I looked at him. My dad looked a lot like me, he had short black hair with a morning stubble and he had bright green eyes. Unlike me, my dad was rather tall and had an outdated look to him.

"Nothing." I said. " he took nothing. "

"Why was 'e 'n here then?" My dad asked with a frown.

" I don't know. "

My dad frowned and looked around before saying, "go sleep on the couch."

* * *

Like the day before, I chained my bike to the rack and headed into the library. I sat at the big table from the other day and pulled out my text book. I began to flip the pages at random, not really paying attention to the words as I waited for the others to show up.

"Hey Ravio."

I turned to see yuga's partner standing behind me with a donut in her hand. The girl had blue blue bob tucked beneath a black beanie that said "Witch power" on it. She wore a black leather jacket that was zipped up almost all the way, showing a bit of her red shirt. She wore tight black pants and red basketball shoes.

"Uh, hi...I'm sorry but who are you?"

" oh my name's Irene. "

"Oh."

Irene gave small fake laugh and sat uncomfortably close to me. She leaned close to me so I could feel her warm breath tickling my ear and I could smell her cherry blossom perfume.

"D-do you need something?"

Irene gave another fake laugh that never reached her eyes and shook her head. I went to turn the page, trying to focus on the words but Irene grabbed my hand and pulled it down to her lap.

"I'm not done yet, silly." She said starring at me with a dreamy smile. I looked at her eyes with the corner of mine and saw a determined yet hungry look in them.

"Hm... I'm not sure 'bout this part can you explain it?"

I looked at the text trying to ignore Irene's hand that was moving across my chest. The text was talking about magically jewelry used in the hero's era.

Irene's hand moved up to my pocket as the pieces clicked together. I jumped up and made some feeble excuse about needing a walk and headed to the door before Irene opened her mouth.

I ran outside and started to the nearest store. The store of choice was Mother Maiamai's ice cream shop. I shoved the glass door open and a quiet tinkle of a bell sounded, alerting the white faced clerk. I turned and sat in a empty booth while the clerk gave me a suspicious look. I sat for about ten minutes in that little empty store before the quiet bell tinkled again.

"You know we are meeting in the library not a ice cream store."

I looked up, expecting to see Link and Zelda but instead to see Hilda leaning over me.

"Yha...I know." I muttered looking away.

Hilda sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and dragged me to the door.

"You do know it's not the time for ice cream right?" Hilda asked dropping my hand.

" Y-yha. "

Hilda smiled and climbed up the stairs of the library. We walked to our table and I made sure to sit away from Irene.

" _So I guess we can just get back to work like yesterday._ " Link signed.

"Wait," Yuga said holding his hand up. " I think we should change our partners. "

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Well Irene wouldn't stop arguing with me and Ravio ran off leaving Hilda to work by herself." Yuga explained.

"Well unlike you, we actually found something." I said not realizing what I said.

only when I noticed everyone starring at me like I've grown a third head I realized what I said.

"Oh... S-sorry. I...uh..." I mumbled, my face heating up.

"Ravio is right. _We_ did find something." Hilda said pulling the green and good book out of her bag.

"Okay, then it's settled." Zelda said. " link and I will consult the computers, Irene and Yuga will look through text books and Hilda and Ravio will read through the book they found. "

Everyone got up and moved around as they went to their separate tasks. Hilda looked at Yuga and Irene before standing up and walking off. I hurried to my feet and walked after her with the book in my hand. we found a table at the back of the library and sat down. I opened the book and we began to read.

* * *

''well that was easy.'' I laughed as I put my copy of the book report in my bag.

'' _No kidding._ '' Link signed before walking out of the library with Zelda, Yuga, and Irene.

Hilda smiled at me and grabbed her bag. together we walked out the doors and I walked over to my bike.

''Did you know you where on the news?'' Hilda asked as I turned around, my bike in my hands.

''No, that's weird.'' I replied.

We started to walk down to her house as I thought about her question.

''I wasn't in it directly was I?'' I asked.

''No you where walking out of your apartment while the reporter was talking about a break-in.''

''oh-o.''

Hilda gave me an odd look before waving goodbye. I set off to my apartment with a sigh, I was sure she knew that it was my house that got broken into. I was worried about what her parents thought about the boy who walked her home the past days.

* * *

 **HELLO** **!**

 **I don't know why I did that. Anyyyyways, I put in new stuff as you can see. these peeps really want something Ravio has. But whatever, this is most likely going to be longer than I intended.**

 **I was bored and thought of doing something on the side of this story and later ones. so i'm going to do a side project for my american holidays, cause that's what I know, and on July 4th I will do a special. That's it. Please review.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Queen Hiyllia.**


End file.
